Birthday Bash
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Just a little something for Sonic. It's Sonic's birthday. The gang is throwing a party for him. But Eggman soon shows up and tries to take over Station Square on Sonic's special day! Will Sonic and the others be able to stop Eggman so Sonic can have his p
1. Chapter 1

_**Birthday Bash**_

I figured since Sonic's birthday is tomorrow why not give him a little birthday present. This fic has a story, do not worry.

Kalana and Company return as well as the cunning little Weasel, Sly return in this fic. The sonic co. will be here too. And for Chaotix fans out there I'll even throw them in here too. I hope everyone enjoys this special 14th Sonic Birthday fanfic! Enjoy everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or the Chaotix. I do, however, own Kalana, Luko, Kazaka, Sundae, and Sly.

* * *

Station square was bustling with many people as it always did. Little children played in the park under the supervision of their parents. People came in and out of shops with bags of groceries, presents, gear, and all sorts of thing. Nothing seemed chaotic today….unless you count the Sonic residence…

"Luko! Where did you put the decorations?" Kalana screamed furiated. A dark orange fox stuck his head out from inside a box. "I didn't touch them, you had them last." The little fox said. "I found the cut outs we made." A brown and white dog said handing some colored pieces of paper cut into star and balloon shapes. "That'll have to do." The golden yellow three-tailed fox said exasperated and took the pieces of paper and pinned them to a white banner with blue painted letters on it that said 'Happy 14th Birthday, Sonic!'.

Kalana and the others had been preparing for Sonic's birthday for a few weeks. They had stayed up many nights preparing decorations and planning the birthday party. Today was Sonic's birthday.

"Is the cake almost ready, Rouge?" Kalana asked getting down from the ladder she had been on.

The white bat poked her head out of the kitchen door. "It's almost done, I just have to do the dressing." She replied. "Do you need any help?" Sundae asked to Rouge. "No, I'm fine." Came the response.

_**Meanwhile in Eggman's Base**_

"Sly! What did you do with the rocket plans!" screamed a fuming Eggman. Sly looked up from a newspaper he was reading, "I haven't touched them. But here's something interesting you should know." The black and white weasel said reading the newspaper again.

"What?" asked Eggman.

"That your plans for the rocket suck. Oh and that it's also that hedgehog's birthday today." Sly said looking at the paper.

"My plans do NO-! Wait, you said today is that rodent's birthday?" Eggman said bewildered.

Sly scurried over to where Eggman was and put the newspaper in his face so that Eggman could see an article titled 'A Special Day'. "See?" Sly asked putting the newspaper down some.

Eggman snatched it up and skimmed the article. "Hmmmm…." Eggman pondered stroking his chin. "Hehehehe, I know something perfect we can do today!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" The weasel asked with sarcasm.

"We will crash that hedgehogs birthday by officially taking over Station Square today!" The fat man said laughing like a maniac.

"By that you mean today another plan will be ruined…….right?" Sly said not to enthusiastically.

"Oh no, dear Sly, today will be much more different. Sly, I believe we should make a little house call to our blue friend to sing him Happy Birthday." The evil doctor said laughing some more.

"The moment of truth, the day he finally looses it." Sly said to himself and continued to read the newspaper.

* * *

Next and maybe final chapter will be up tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! For now, you know the drill. Thank you!

Kalana Fox


	2. Chapter 2

_**Birthday Bash**_

This is the 2nd chapter. The Chaotix and the rest of the gang make an appearance in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this!

I would also just like to add that in the game years Sonic would be 16 but in CREATION years he is 14. So I am making his age in here be what his Creation years are. Sorry for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or the Chaotix. I do, however, own Kalana, Luko, Kazaka, Sundae, and Sly.

* * *

_**At Sonic's House**_

Balloons were now tied to the arms of chairs and the birthday banner was set up over the door. A wonderfully baked and decorated cake with the words 'Happy 14th Birthday' on it in blue frosting and 14 candles in it sat on the table behind the couch.

"Wow, Kalana, you did a great job. So did the others." Vector said looking around at the living room that was all ready for Sonic's arrival.

"Ok, Sonic should be here any minute now. And knowing him he'll be here in seconds so we have to hurry and turn out the lights and hide." Tails proclaimed.

Kalana nodded in agreement. "Shadow and Espio won't be able to stall him much longer. When do you think they'll get here?" Sundae asked. "Pretty soon so let's hide now." Tails said going to find a hiding spot. Some of the others were already hiding. "I'll turn out the lights!" Charmy said happily and buzzed over to the light switch. The others went to hide and the lights went off. Silence.

A few minutes later the door opened revealing Sonic, Espio, and Shadow. The lights suddenly came on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" everyone said in unison. Sonic jumped a bit out of being startled but quickly recovered.

"You guys remembered! Thanks!" Sonic said happily.

"It is your birthday so of course we remembered." Tails said flying in the air with his tails. "Yea, we couldn't possibly forget our pal's birthday." Vector said who was standing near a table.

"We even backed you a cake with your own individual candles on it." Sundae said showing Sonic the cake. "I baked it." Rouge added. "Don't eat it, Sonic, or you'll get poisoned if SHE baked it." Knuckles said who was leaning against a wall. That comment got him a nice big thwop on the head from Rouge. "Ow! What was that for?" Knuckles yelled angrily.

"You are such a rude echidna." Rouge scoffed walking away. Everyone laughed at poor Knuckles.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start the party!" Sonic said enthusiastically. But as he said that Bokkun came in through an open window.

"Hello, losers, I have a messege from Dr. Eggman." Bokkun said handing the small yellow TV to Sonic. The TV clicked on showing a picture of Eggman.

"Hello birthday boy." The image said, "I heard it was your birthday today so I decided to give you a little present." With that a compartment in the TV opened and a robotic arm came out holding a rolled up piece of paper and dropped it in Sonic's hand. "Enjoy your present, Sonic, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This message will now self destruct." Then the TV clicked off. Knuckles quickly grabbed the small TV and was about to chuck it out the window when it blew up in his face.

Everyone started laughing.

Sonic opened the note and read it.

"_Dear Sonic,_

_I have your little girlfriend in my island base. If you care for her you will come rescue her. She's dieing to see you, MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Sonic looked up from the letter. "Is Amy here?" the blue hedgehog asked. Everyone shook their heads "I haven't seen her since a few hours ago." Rouge said.

"Crud, that means Eggman has her." Sonic said.

"That's horrible! And on your birthday no less!" Kalana said shockingly.

"What's that Egghead planning to do with Amy?" Luko said a little furiously.

"Whatever he's doing I'm sure it's to take over Station Square. So let's go stop him!" Sonic said heading to the door.

"I'll get the Tornado!" Tails said heading down to the garage.

_**In Eggman's Base- somewhere off the coast of the Mystic Ruins**_

Amy was in a prison cell (A/N: Much like the one she was in Sonic Adventure) tied up and sitting on the floor. A door opened to the far right of her cell. Eggman walked in with Sly following behind him. The two evil ones stopped in front of Amy's cell door. The pink hedgehog looked up and glared at Dr.Eggman.

"You better let me out of here RIGHT NOW!" Amy screamed wiggling around trying to get her Pico-Pico Hammer out but realized her wrists were tied together.

Eggman evilly grinned, "Don't try to get out. Or you'll have to be shot by my robots." As he said this three robots came in to the chamber and stood near Amy's cell.

Amy stopped squirming and glared again at the fat man clenching her teeth angrily. "You're gonna pay for this! You'll see! Sonic will be here any minute to come rescue me!" Amy said confidently.

Eggman just grinned again. "Exactly. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that Eggman and Sly left the room. The three guard robots stayed and patrolled the room.

Amy looked back down at the ground. _How am I ever going to get out of here…I hope Sonic comes soon…_

_**A Few Miles Away From the Base- Over the Emerald Sea**_

Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Espio, and Rouge were all in the Tornado heading towards Eggman's Base. Sonic and Tails were in the first two seats and Shadow and Espio were in the back two seats. Rouge was outside the plane on the left wing.

"Tails are we almost there?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"We're almost there, Sonic. Just a few more minutes." Tails responded looking at his radar.

5 minutes later Eggman's Island Base came into view.

"There it is!" Rouge shouted over the roar of the Tornado's engine pointing to the tall pillar that indicated it was Eggman's.

As they neared the base some Eggfighter robots came out of a compartment in the base and fired at the Tornado.

"Hold on guys!" Tails called out and swerved to dodge the bullets and fired back at the robots destroying three. Rouge let go of the Tornado's wing and reeled a side kick into the last two Eggfighters and sent them spiraling down to the Emerald Sea.

"Alright! Time to save Amy!" Tails said continuing toward the base.

_**Inside The Base- Control Room Sector A**_

Eggman watched the many monitor screens that were in front of him. They showed the Tornado as it neared closer to his base.

His assistant/sidekick, Sly, scurried up onto an empty spot of the control panel.

"So, our plan is to be executed soon?" Sly asked looking up at Eggman.

"Yes, as soon as they get here…MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said maniacally as he watched the screens somemore.

* * *

Phew! Finally done. One more chapter folks. I hope everyone enjoyed this, R&R please! Thank you!

Kalana Fox


End file.
